


The Not-So French Mistake [Castiel x Reader/Misha Collins x Reader]

by justtryingmybest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Bisexual Misha Collins, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Pansexual Misha Collins, Post-Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtryingmybest/pseuds/justtryingmybest
Summary: The French Mistake #2 but you're in a relationship with Misha Collins.Title from @-Tinman- on Wattpad.





	The Not-So French Mistake [Castiel x Reader/Misha Collins x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this.

When you, Sam, and Dean had jumped through a church window, you fell on top of Dean onto a soft mattress. He groaned and you shoved yourself off of him.

"We're certainly not going to Heaven now," you chuckled.

Sam was looking around, and you all heard someone yell, "Cut!"

Dean was pulled away with you, and Sam was dragged someone to sit in a chair. You watched as someone wiped something off your face.

"Wait, why is there make-up on my face?" you asked Dean. "Where the hell are we?"

"Back in 'Supernatural.' You weren't with us when Balthazar zapped us into this place," Dean explained, grabbing himself a wipe and taking off the make up. "Ugh. This stuff feels so weird."

"Well, how did we get here anyway?" you asked.

Dean shrugged and grabbed you to get Sam, who was already walking towards you. He informed you of a Jared Padalecki, a Jensen Ackles, and an Alex Benedict. Dean had just mentioned looking for Castiel, and you turned to see him looking at some papers.

"Hey, guys, I found Cas(s)!" you shouted, jogging towards him.

The brothers ran after you, realizing that they had forgotten to tell you that it wasn't Castiel; it was "Misha." He turned to you and the brothers heading towards him.

"Dude, why are we stuck in 'Supernatural' again?" Dean groaned at Misha.

"Oh, man, did they change the plot of the script?" he sighed.

He took out a packet of paper and inspected it. You grabbed it out of his hands and skimmed the first page.

"Misha? Your name is Misha?" you asked incredulously.

"That's what I said!" Dean remarked.

"Haha, very funny," Misha laughed, shaking his head.

You wondered why his voice was a bit higher than Castiel's, but you decided not to ask. You guessed that it was "Misha's" voice.

"Oh, Alex," Misha continued, giving you a warm smile. "Did you speak to your brother about dinner yet?"

"My... Brother?" you asked, sneaking a glance at Sam and Dean. Neither responded.

"Rob Benedict? Come on, Alex, don't mess with me again," Misha laughed, putting his arm around your shoulders and laughing.

"I'm not," you truthfully answered.

"Okay! Let's go to the trailer! Jared, Jensen, get out of my face," Misha interjected almost immediately.

He steered you away from the brothers who stood there dumbfounded, and you saw them from your peripherals that they were going to follow you as inconspicuously as two giants could. Misha squeezed your shoulder and you wrapped an arm around his waist, reveling in his warmth and touch.

"We have to make sure Jared didn't do anything to the car again," he said when he was sure you both were out of hearing range.

"What would he do?" you chuckled, looking up at him.

"Put something really annoying to clean up in there again," he scoffed, looking down at your hand not around his waist. "You took off the ring."

You were about to ask what ring he was talking about, and then it hit you. Everything made you realise at once what he meant, and your eyes widened. Your apparent family having dinner with him, him being touchy, and him referring to things as if they were both of yours. Either you were married or engaged. Or the ring just held sentimental value. Your bets were on the former. Either way, you were definitely in a relationship with another version of someone you were attracted to.

"Yeah, it was for when we were recording," you explained.

He nodded and pulled you in front of the car, pulling out his keys and unlocking the doors.

"So what do you think of today's set? You don't have any second thoughts about being in the show, do you?" he asked, looking under the seats.

"Um, no. I thought I would trip on something and hurt myself on some prop, you know? Not like the knives are real or anything," you rushed out.

Misha laughed heartily, and you watched him as he checked the area near the car radio. His smile was so adorable, and you knew that Castiel would have the same smile if he smiled, so you captured the moment mentally.

"Looks like we're clear for the inside. I'll check the outside, but let's go in the trailer for now, Alex."

The name your "Supernatural" version took some getting used to, so you hope you wouldn't have to stay too long. You followed him to the trailer. He sat you down on the couch and got some snacks and drinks for the two of you along with a large blanket. Apparently "Alex" liked the same things as you. He started playing a movie and fell on the couch next to you, pulling you into his side. The intro started playing and he looked at you. You took the mug and began to sip your drink.

"What's up with you today, dear?" Misha questioned.

You nearly choked at the nickname, since you've never heard Castiel say it, and coming from someone who looked like him was extremely strange. You coughed it out and he rubbed your back.

"Nothing," you assured him. "I'm great."

He nodded slowly and turned to the television, leaning on the back of the sofa. He kissed your lips suddenly, and you froze. He pulled you into his chest and you kissed him back when you realized you would never have this happen to you again. You both pulled away and you smiled with the feeling of his lips lingering on yours. You continued watching the movie, with you now leaning on this person who was as close to Castiel as you could get.

\-----

The both of you had eventually shifted position, his arm on both your shoulders and you leaning into him. The movie had just barely gone to credits when Misha put his arm down from around your shoulders and looked at you expectantly.

"Okay, tell me the truth," he said, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Come on. Flipping out when I asked you what was wrong?"

You contemplated telling him the truth, but what point was there in doing so?

"I'm just really stressed," you sighed.

Technically you weren't lying. Misha gave you a fond smile and a quick peck on your lips.

"Then let's go to bed, shall we?" Misha suggested, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the bed in another room.

You couldn't help but smile as he laid you down on the bed and laid next to you.

"I'll be here until you fall asleep," he whispered.

You shared another kiss and he turned off the lamp by the bedside. You closed your eyes, reminiscing in the feeling as you gave into your aching muscles.

\-----

You were awoken by a shout and a thud. You quickly sat up on the bed, reaching for the knife that was usually under the pillow. The scent of the blanket that was on you made you realise that you were not in your room. (It was a nice scent.) your head turned to the door to see Sam and Dean with a door on the floor. Yes. A door.

"Let me just put this back," Sam casually chuckled, picking the door up and setting it back on the hinges.

"Jared! What the hell?" Misha yelled.

He walked out of the trailer's kitchen throwing his hands up. He was wearing different clothes than he was last night. Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you out of bed, giving you only a few seconds to put on your shoes before pulling you out the door.

"Hey! What the hell do you two think you're doing with my fiancé(e)?" Misha yelled, standing in the doorway of he trailer as the brothers rushed off with you.

"We're going back to our own world!" you yelled back, laughing as you all headed to Jensen's trailer.

Once you were inside, you were suddenly dropped onto the ground. The impact caused all the breath to be knocked out of you, and you groaned, rolling off of Dean (again).

"Thank god!" Dean groaned, looking up at Castiel.

"No, I'm Castiel," he stated matter-of-factly.

You chuckled at Castiel's silly answer and stood, the brothers following suit.

"Time to go," Sam sighed, grabbing Dean and pulling him closer to the two of you.

You saw the beige sleeve of Castiel's coat move in your line of sight and felt his fingers touch your forehead.

\-----

You were all back in your motel room immediately, and the brothers, since they were confused as hell, celebrated being back into the real world by going out to the bar and bid you and Cas goodnight. Three seconds after they both shut the door, you announced your intention to sleep. Cas followed you to your bed silently, stopping a few feet away. Assuming he left already, you laid on the bed and sighed.

"I saw you," Cas suddenly said.

You sat back of up and made a small noise of surprise.

"Jesus, you scared me!" you exclaimed, attempting to fix your hair as much as possible. (Unless it's already messy.)

"Why must I repeat myself? I am Castiel."

You chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. You patted the empty spot on the bed next to you, indicating for him to sit. He did not.

"I saw you in that world," he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"In a way, I am connected to this 'Misha' character. That other world is just another dimension, but I know these other dimensions of versions of me."

"So what did you see?" you asked.

"You and this... Misha character together. It seems as though you have... Feelings for this man," he replied as if he was informing you about quantum physics.

"No," you muttered. "For someone that's not him."

"That's unfortunate for Misha. It appears that he holds a special place in his soul for the version of you in that dimension."

"What about this one?"

Castiel suddenly paused, and it looked like he was holding his breath. You smirked before forcing yourself to stop smiling and stared at him with a stoic look.

"And how would you have felt if I said that I had certain feelings for Misha?"

"Not good," Castiel murmured, finally (and awkwardly) sitting down next to you.

"What would you do if I said I had certain feelings for...?" you trailed off, realizing you probably said too much.

"Me? I am already aware," he said, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"What?! And you never bothered to say anything?" you exclaimed.

"Well, because I would want to do something that involves disrupting your 'personal space.'"

"Then do it."

He put his hand over yours and his other touched your neck gingerly. He leaned in and pushed his lips to yours. He pulled away after a second or two, leaving you in shock.

"Y-you know, most people don't kiss when they just confess their feelings to one another," you stammered.

"I have no need to adjust my actions to human standards."


End file.
